No es buena idea dejar a una Yato sola en la cocina
by alquimista-otaku
Summary: Kagura tiene hambre y decide prepararse algo de comer ¿Explotará la casa? leve Ikumatsu x Katsura


Hola *w* esta vez no os traigo Okikagu pero si comedia que es parecido o eso creo así que os dejo leer tranquilos.

Gintama no me pertenece porque lo mio es el romance (?)

* * *

 **No es buena idea dejar a una Yato sola en la cocina**

Todo sucedió un viernes por la noche, Gintoki salio con Katsura y el resto a una reunión Joi a la que no le permitió ir mientras que Shinpachi fue a un concierto de Otsu y Otae debía trabajar así que la chica estaba sola. Aprovechando que no había nadie para regañarla se comió 3 cajas de su amado Sukonbu pero como no tenia dinero no pudo comprar un par de cajas mas así que estaba tirada en el sofá de la Yorozuya y mirando un programa realmente aburrido pues en la televisión no parecía haber nada mas interesante. La idea de salir a aterrorizar la ciudad le pareció bastante buena y si de paso se encontraba con cierto sádico aun mas pero se acordó que el shinsengumi se fue por una semana a una mision secreta como le había comentado el chico así que no le quedaba de otra que seguir aburriéndose y lo peor de todo es que hasta Sadaharu había salido sin ella, lo cual para una adolescente era bastante frustrante que incluso su mascota tuviera mas vida social pero de momento nada podía hacer.

Sin previo aviso su estómago comenzó a protestar pidiendo comida mientras hacia ruidos que podían recordar al rugido de un dinosaurio como mínimo así que no le quedo de otra que levantarse e ir a la cocina para hacerse algo de comer, pero para su sorpresa, al abrir la nevera no había nada ni siquiera algo caducado porque con su hambre hasta lo comería igualmente pero ni siquiera había huevos para hacer su amado plato de arroz con huevo y tras echar una ojeada a la habitación tampoco quedaba arroz así que la joven empezó a desesperarse.

\- Maldito Gintoki ¿Como eres capaz de abandonarme sin dinero ni comida? ¿Y ahora que hago yo para comer? ¿Y si me muero de hambre por tu culpa? Cuando vuelvas pienso pedirte una indemnización - se quejaba la chica enfadada en voz alta

Al acabar de revisar la cocina encontró una freidora vieja que nunca antes había visto y que no parecía nada fácil de usar y una pequeña patata que encontró escondida debajo de una mesa, seguro que nadie la vio allí abajo.

\- ¿Y ahora como se enciende esta cosa? - pregunto Kagura cada vez con mas hambre

La chica comenzó a tocar todos los botones hasta que escuchó un ruido que supuso que significaba que estaba encendida.

\- ¿Que mas hace falta? - se preguntaba la joven que nunca había cocinado en sus catorce años de vida

Después de varios minutos de duda recordó haber visto en algún programa de cocina en la televisión que para freír algo se necesitaba aceite así que comenzó a buscar si había en la cocina pero al cabo de unos minutos empezó a oler a quemado, así que le echo un vistazo a la freidora que había quedado a su espalda mientras buscaba el aceite, solo para darse cuenta de que se estaba prendiendo fuego, literalmente. Al haber dejado la freidora encendida sin aceite durante un buen rato esta comenzó a prenderse fuego así que Kagura sin saber que hacer comenzó a correr en círculos completamente en pánico hasta que una brillante idea, o al menos para ella, se le ocurrió: usaría el fuego para asar la patata. Como era de esperarse la chica tampoco sabía como se hacia aquello, así que tiro la patata que encontró en el suelo, sin lavar ni nada, a la improvisada hoguera que todavía seguía enchufada a la electricidad, cosa que hizo que las flamas se avivaran y el fuego comenzara a expandirse por la cocina. Antes de que todo se convirtiera en cenizas, la chica tomo un cuenco y lo lleno de agua para segundos mas tarde tirarlo sobre las cortinas que se estaban quemando y repitió la acción esta vez con la freidora logrando que chispas salieran y la luz de toda la casa se fuera aunque al escuchar las voces de las personas en las calles pudo darse cuenta de que todo el barrio se quedo sin luz por su culpa... pero eso no es algo que deba importarle mucho a la reina de Kabukicho. La joven intento entonces encender las luces de la casa sin éxito alguno y al mirar el estado de lo que quiso cocinar decidió nunca dedicarse a ser cocinera. La pobre patata estaba completamente quemada, de un color negro oscuro nada saludable además de que se encontraba en el fondo de la freidora bajo todo el agua que le había echado encima al intentar apagar el fuego.

\- Yo no pienso comerme esta asquerosidad, incluso la materia oscura de la jefa parece mas saludable - dijo la chica con cara de asco al ver lo que había cocinado - Pero creo que no lo tirare, quien sabe cuando pueda usarla como arma contra alguien, o mejor aun se lo daré al idiota de la permanente para que no se le ocurra volver a dejarme sola sin comida ni dinero de nuevo -

La chica sonreía como malo de alguna película mientras que planeaba como debería envenenar al jefe de la Yorozuya pero para su mala suerte su cuerpo no le hacia caso y empezó a protestar por comida así que sin otro remedio la chica abandonó la casa en busca de algún lugar donde pudiera comer gratis o algo parecido. Al pasar al lado de la tienda de Otose miro desilusionada, como tal y como ya sabia las puertas estaban cerradas, la mujer ya aviso de que se encontraría fuera de la ciudad pero ella aun tenia esperanza, que no tardo en destruirse.

A pesar de ser la autoproclamada reina no había un lugar donde se le ocurriera ir y que fuera aceptada, pues por la manera en la que comía ya tenia una prohibición de por vida en varios locales, de lo cual no se arrepentía.

De un momento a otro la joven vio pasar rápidamente algo blanco y con piernas peludas así que sin dudarlo lo siguió rápidamente hasta que entro en una tienda de Ramen y entro tras el justo para encontrarse a una mujer rubia mirarla sorprendida.

\- ¿Kagura? ¿Que haces aquí a esta hora? - pregunto la mujer

\- ¿Te conozco? - pregunto Kagura intentando reconocer a la mujer cuando de repente una imagen paso por su cabeza - Tu eras la amante de Zura -

\- ¿A-Amante? - dijo la chica muy sonrojada - ¿De donde sacas esas palabras? Además de que yo no soy nada para el, solo viene a visitarme un par de veces a la semana -

Elisabeth añadió algo levantando un cartel que ponía: "Viene 6 días a la semana y se queda durante toda la noche" y acto seguido saco otro mas "Gracias a eso ya no tiene tiempo para revelarse contra el país". Segundos mas tarde la rubia rompió los carteles logrando que el extraño ser se asustara y no sacara ningún cartel mas.

\- ¿Y que te trae por aqui? - pregunto Ikumatsu con una sonrisa que prometía una muerte lenta y dolorosa si seguía con el tema de su relación con el hombre

\- Yo tenia hambre y en la Yorozuya no había comida así que intente cocinar pero termine incendiando la cocina y ahora el barrio no tiene luz por mi culpa - explico la joven avergonzada

\- ¿Como puede alguien incendiar una cocina? - pregunto la mujer pero segundos después se arrepintió - Olvídalo mejor no me respondas, creo que es algo que no quiero saber -

\- Y seguí a Elisabeth hasta aquí - concluyó la Yato

\- ¿Entonces porque no te preparo yo algo de comer? Yo tampoco tengo electricidad pero supongo que podre apañármelas - propuso la mujer

\- Eres la mejor gracias - dijo Kagura finalmente feliz de poder comer

En otra parte de la ciudad cierto joven llegaba a su casa bastante borracho solo para darse cuenta de que la luz no funcionaba.

\- Maldita sea no veo nada - maldijo el joven en voz baja - ¿Kagura que le paso a las luces? -

Al ver que la chica no respondía decidió ir a la cocina a por un vaso de agua para así poder despejarse un poco pero aquello no le resulto una tarea fácil por la oscuridad que reinaba en la casa y porque era incapaz de caminar en una linea recta. Cuando llego a la cocina intento encender la luz nuevamente sin resultado alguno así que intento servirse un vaso de agua a ciegas lo cual termino en desastre pues su pie golpeo con un objeto metálico que se encontraba tirado en el suelo y soltó varias maldiciones.

\- ¿Se puede saber que narices es eso? - pregunto Gintoki sin ver nada y cada vez con mas sueño

Sin aviso alguno la luz volvió a la ciudad y el hombre pudo ver la escena del crimen claramente. La freidora se encontraba tirada en el suelo y este estaba lleno de agua, las cortinas estaban medio quemadas y varios muebles de la cocina igual, había algunos vasos rotos y un par de objetos que no era capaz de identificar. Gintoki se dio la vuelta, apago la luz y abandono la habitación.

\- Gin no sabe nada, Gin no ve nada, es por culpa del alcohol, cuando despierte mañana todo habrá desaparecido - repetía el joven como si de un conjuro se tratara

Kagura no tenia ni idea de lo que se le venia encima al día siguiente, o quizás si y por eso guardo la patata envenenada.

 **FIN**

* * *

Espero que os gustara *w* y si me dejáis review os lo agradezco de antemano :)


End file.
